


Whenever you aren't here

by godlessAdversary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Love Letters, ShuMako Week 2021, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Makoto writes a letter to Ren telling him about her feelings of loneliness and love.This is a fanfic for Day 7 of ShuMako Week: Separation & Reunion / Missing You
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 12
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	Whenever you aren't here

For Ren Amamiya:

Whenever you aren’t here I sit alone at lunch and wait for your texts. Haru and others can join if they want, but I am thinking of you sitting next to me.

Whenever you aren’t here I visit Le Blanc and order the same coffee as the one you prepared me. I can see Futaba bringing new friends here. She looks so happy.

Whenever you aren’t here I go to the movies on my own. You taught me it’s good to escape the routine and that not everything in life is studying.

Whenever you aren’t here I see couples being so happy and I envy them for being so close. Ann and Ryuji are bad at hiding their relationship from Morgana.

Whenever you aren’t here Sis tells me I should focus on my studies and seek work opportunities. She is worried that I could get pregnant before graduating, so let’s be cautious.

Whenever you aren’t here I feel like a single mom. It’s like I have to take care of an introverted hacker daughter and an easily distracted artist son.

Whenever you aren’t here I get pestered a lot. Other women keep saying I should date other men because they think long distance relationships aren’t possible. They don’t know what we have been through.

Whenever you aren’t here I am scared. I fear that something could happen to you and I wouldn’t be able to help you.

Whenever you aren’t here I feel loneliness, but it isn't the loneliness I felt before. I feel like you are with me even if we are kilometers apart.

Whenever you aren’t here I write baby names. We have talked about this and I would like to have at least two kids. Three if you are a good father.

Whenever you aren’t here I remember why I wait for you. You are the thief that stole my heart.

These are the reasons why whenever you are here I am so grateful to be in your arms, to kiss your lips and to be able to say I love you. I love you my Ren, my Joker, my wildcard, my scruffy panda bear.

Yours forever, Makoto Niijima.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter page!  
> https://twitter.com/EarlyStarProdu1


End file.
